Secrets of the Heart
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: Hermione has a secret. Will she tell it to the one she wants to? Read and find out.
1. Giving of the letter

**Secrets of the Heart**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story.

**A/N:** This story is my first HG/MM that I've posted, so please, no magger flames.

* * *

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hand again. This was it; she was going to give the letter to her, no matter what. Even Lord Voldemort couldn't have stopped her from giving it to her. Taking a deep breath, she walked up her favourite professor.

"Professor McGonagall." She said in a shaky voice.

McGonagall looked down at her prised student and gave her one of her rare smiles. "Miss Granger."

"I-I have something for you." She held out the letter for her to take. "I only ask that you read it once I'm gone. I-I couldn't bear it if you read it before I was gone." She whispered the last bit to herself.

The Professor looked at her questioningly. She had heard the last bit of what she was saying, thanks to her enhanced hearing from her animagus form. She took the letter from the girls shaking hand. "If that is what you wish, then I will not read it till you have left the castle."

Hermione looked up at her and smiled a very small smile in relief. "Thank you." She said and hugged her around the waist.

Minerva stiffened at the contact, but slowly she returned the hug, trying to make it last as long as she could. Hermione was the first to pull away, even though she didn't want to. Looking up at her, she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Before she could say anything more though, Harry ran up to them shouting. "Moine, we're going to miss the train!"

Hermione sighed. "I'll be right there." She looked back at her professor. "Goodbye Professor McGonagall."  
McGonagall nodded one. "Goodbye Miss Grang...Hermione. And, good luck."

Hermione smiled slightly and turned to walk to the train with Harry beside her. "Well, did you give it to her?" He whispered. She nodded her head, making her curly hair bounce. "Yes I gave it to her. She said she wouldn't read it until I was gone.''

"So she's going to read the letter once we leave Hogwarts, then come look for you to stop you from leaving. Excellent plan." He said as he rubbed his hands together with a bright smile lighting up his face.

"No, she's going to read it and never talk to me again. I can't believe you talked me into giving her the letter." She said as she boarded the train for the last time.


	2. Decissions made

Minerva watched as Hermione walked away with Harry. She followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight. Sighing, she looked down at the letter in her hand, curiously she broke the wax seel on the envelope and pulled out a single piece of parchment covered in swirly script.

_Dear Minerva,_

_Harry convinced me to write you this letter about something that I have been carrying around with me since our third year. I hope you aren't too disgusted in me after I've told you what it is._

_I'm in love. More precisely, I'm in love with a woman. You, Professor. I have been since third year when you gave me my time turner._

_I know that you couldn't feel the same way for me, but I just wanted you to know without having to see the disgusted look you are sure to have on right now._

_Goodbye Minerva._

_Miss Granger._

McGonnagall held the letter with trembling hands. She starred at the parchment blankly, not noticing that Madam Hooch was standing behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"Well, are you going to go get her?" Rolanda asked, causing the Headmistress to jump.

"Rolanda! Don't sneak up on people."  
Rolanda ignored her bestfriend and repeated her question. "Are you going to go get her?"  
Minerva sighed and looked down at the letter in her hand. "No, I am not." She answered and walked down the hall at a fast pace.

"What? Why?" Rolanda asked as she ran to keep up with the witches long strides.

"She is young and confused, I will not take advantage of that." She said, her Scottish lilt coming through.

"But..."  
Minerva spun around and looked her friend in the eye. "No buts Rolanda. I will not tell you again." She said and hissed the password to the gargoyle and stepping onto the staircase.

Frowning at the spot where her friend had just been standing, Hooch thought. _'I need to talk to Harry about this.'_


	3. H Harpie

Harry was sitting under the large tree in the Weasly's yard relaxing. He stretched as he watched the twins ride their brooms around the mini quiditch pitch. Sighing happily, he watched as the mischievous duo gestured wildly to each other before looking at him. Fred, or who he assumed was Fred, slowly brought his broom about a meter from the ground in front of him.

"Hey Harry, George was wondering if you'd like to join us in a game of quiditch." Fred said, loud enough for his twin brother to hear him.

Harry smiled as George coughed awkwardly and looked away. "I would love to George." He answered as he looked at the redhead. "Just let me go get my broom."

The twins nodded as Harry got up and walked towards the house where Hermione was helping Molly prepare lunch for everyone. Hearing the two talking, he walked into the kitchen. "Hey Hermione, Mrs Weasley." He said in a cheerful voice.

The two turned around and smiled at him. "Harry dear, how many times have I asked you to call me Molly."

"Sorry, Molly."

"That's quite alright dear, there's a letter for you on the table." She said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Thanks." He walked over to the table and spotted the letter lying face down. He picked it up and flipped it over. _Harry Potter, from one H. Harpie _was written on the front. Smiling as he realised who it was from, he opened the envelope and pulled out the single piece of parchment.

_Seeker,_

_I know that you planned on convincing Hermione to give Minerva a letter telling her that she loved her, and I must give you props for actually getting her to. But, there seems to be a problem. Minerva won't allow herself to do what her heart wants. She believes that Miss Granger is confused about her feelings towards her and she won't take advantage of that and her youth. We need to meet up and plan on a way to get the two together as Minerva won't listen to me or her heart. Send a reply on where and when you think we should meet up and I'll meet you there._

_H. Harpie._

Harry frowned as he read through the letter. For one of the smartest witches, McGonagall wasn't very bright when it came to seeing that Hermione loved her. Sighing, he folded up the parchment and placed it back in the envelope. Hearing the sigh, Hermione walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Shaking his head, he looked at her and smiled. "Nothing, I just have to meet up with a friend tomorrow."

Hermione frowned, who could he be meeting up with? Nodding once, she walked back over to Molly and started to talk about the latest book she'd read. Just as Harry was about to walk up to the room he shared with Ron, George walked in carrying his broom.

"Harry, what's taking you so long? We're waiting for you."

"I'm sorry George; I need to write a letter to a friend." At the crestfallen look, he continued. "How about I join you when I'm done?"

George brightened a bit and nodded his head quickly. Harry smiled and turned to walk up the stairs to write back to a certain Flying instructor.

* * *

**Hogwarts **

* * *

Rolanda sat in her seat at the staffroom table reading the latest _Witch Weekly_. Flipping the page, she didn't notice Minerva enter the staffroom and sit down across from her. When she turned to the next page, a snow white owl with bright yellow eyes, much like her own, landed on her shoulder. She placed the magazine down and took the letter from Hedwig and gave her one of her biscuits. Reading who it was addressed to, she smiled. _H. Harpie. From one Gryffindor seeker_. Opening the letter quickly, she read through the letter.

_Holly,_

_I thought that might be the case when McGonagall didn't come and stop Hermione from leaving like I had hoped. I believe we should meet up and come up with a plan to get them together, they deserve each other. Plus, at their wedding, we can _Honestly _say that we brought them together. Anyway, I'm free tomorrow. How about we meet up at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede at 12:00? I have an idea on how to get them together, but it includes the rest of the staff of Hogwarts if we want this to work._

_Gryffindor Team Rules!_

_Seeker of said team._

_PS: Thanks for the props._

Smiling, Rolanda quickly wrote a reply saying that she'd be there and gave it to Hedwig to take to Harry. When the owl was out of sight, she turned back to the table, finally noticing Minerva.

"Wasn't that Potters owl?" Minerva asked.

Rolanda blushed slightly. "Yes it was."

"What did he want?"

She picked up her magazine and started to read it again. "He wants to meet up with me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow."

Minerva frowned and lent forward on the table. "Is there something you need to tell me?" She said seriously.

Rolanda looked up from her magazine. "No."

"Is there something going on between you and him?"

Rolanda looked at her friend blankly before she burst out laughing. She threw her head back and laughed until she had tears in her eyes. Slowly calming down, she wiped her cheeks and stood up. "Minerva, you crack me up." She said and walked out of the staffroom with the letter.


	4. Planning

Harry sat on the booth at the back of the Three Broomsticks waiting for Hooch to arrive. Looking down at his watch, he sighed. Where was she? It was quarter past twelve. Groaning, he got up and walked over to the counter and ordered himself a butterbeer. Picking up his drink, he walked back to the booth and sat down just as the door opened.

Rolanda opened the door and sighed in relief when she saw Harry sitting in the back of the shop. Walking over to him, she slid in beside him and smiled. "Sorry I'm late. Minerva was grilling me about our meeting, she somehow thinks where seeing each other." She said with a nervous laugh.

Harry chuckled. "I would have loved to see that."

They talked about what had been going on in their lives since Harry left Hogwarts and who was going to win the Quidditch world cup. After a while of just chatting about everything and anything, Harry brought up the reason to why they were there.

"So, how do you think we should get them together?"

Rolanda sighed. "I haven't got a clue. But in your letter you said that you had an idea, but it included the rest of the staff of Hogwarts."

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, it did." He said and took a long drink of his butterbeer.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what your plan is?"

Harry put his glass down and turned so he was looking at her. "What if Hogwarts through a ball to celebrate the first Christmas with Voldemort gone."

Hooch smiled, she could already see where this was heading. "I see how you would need the rest of the staff to help, convincing Minerva to have a Ball, not something that can be done easily."

Harry nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yes, but then we would have to get her to extend the invitation to everyone. But the hard part would be getting her to actually agree to the Ball in the first place."

Hooch thought for a second. "Harry, how would this get them..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Harry clamped his hand over her mouth. "Mmm...Mm..Mmrry!"

"Shhh. Look." He said, pointing over to the counter. Hooch turned her head and looked. Minerva stood there in her customary Emerald green robes, looking around the shop. Her eyes stopped at their table ad narrowed. Harry pulled Hooch back in, but it was too late. McGonagall had seen them and was heading over to them.

Harry removed his hand from Rolanda's mouth just as McGonagall stepped in front of them. "Good afternoon Madam Hooch, Potter." She said and her trademark clipped voice.

"McGonagall, lovely to see you again." Harry said cheerfully and smiled up at her.

"Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes and looked at Harry. "Mr Potter." She said sternly.

"Ms. McGonagall." He returned with an even larger smile.

Rolanda shook with suppressed laughter. No one has ever had the balls to go against Minerva in the name game. Harry was either suicidal or he was very very dumb. Either way, it was entertaining to watch. Harry looked at her from the corner of his eye and nudged her with his elbow before looking back at his former Professor.

"Minerva, you've known me for seven years, probably more from when I was a child, why don't you call me by my name. Besides, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around a lot more." He said with a smile and a wink towards Rolanda.

McGonagall gaped at him. The nerve of the boy! Never has anyone ever spoken like that to her, not even Albus got away with it. "Mr. Potter..."

"Harry."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes again. "Mr. Potter, I do not feel comfortable with recent ex-students calling me by my first name. I would appreciate it if you would address me as you have been for the past seven years."

Harry frowned. "How about a compromise? What if I call you McG?"

Minerva sighed. "If that is what you wish, but please do not call me that in front of any students."

Harry nodded his understanding. He was to show the older witch 'proper' respect if any students were around. "Rolanda, why don't you explain your excellent idea to our lovely Headmistress here?" Harry said suddenly.

Rolanda looked at Harry questioningly, then it clicked. Glaring at him, she turned to look at McGonagall. "Well, as I was just saying to Harry, I thought it would be a great idea for Hogwarts to through a Christmas Ball in celebration for the first Christmas without the threat of Voldemort hanging over our heads." She explained, and watched as Minerva thought about it.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Rolanda, I believe I will ask the rest of the staff when I get back to Hogwarts." She said, before pausing and looking at the pair suspiciously. "But, the reason I came here today is to ask you two something."

Harry and Rolanda looked at each other, had they been caught already? Looking back at the reformed witch, they swallowed nervously. "Y-Yes?" Harry asked.

"Is there something going on between the two of you? I noticed that the two of you have been rather...close, since the end of the war and I was wandering if it was, appropriate?" She asked, aiming the last of her question at Hooch.

The pair gaped at her. She thought they were fooling around! Harry looked at her in surprise and shock_. Didn't she know? Wait, didn't Rolanda tell me that McG was nagging her about us meeting and thinking that we're seeing each other? _Harry thought all at once. He turned to look at Rolanda and glared. "I thought you would have explained to her." He said in a harsh whisper.

Hooch looked at him. "I did," She paused, then looked down at her clasped hands. "Well, I thought she was joking, so I laughed it off." She mumbled, blushing slightly at her own mistake.

"You thought she was joking? Since when would she joke about something like that?"

"I thought she knew about you."

Minerva watched the two, looking between the two as the bickered back and forth. Frowning, she came to a conclusion. "I think I'm missing a vital piece of information here." She said as she slid into the seat across from them.

Harry and Rolanda looked at her. "You are. You see Professor, I'm gay." Harry said as if it was common knowledge.

McGonagall stared at him, she didn't see that coming. Blushing as she realized that she had made a grave mistake in judgment, she stood up quickly. "I'm terribly sorry Rolanda, Harry. I didn't know...I'll be going now."

Harry watched in amusement as her cheeks darkened. "Minerva..." He called out, but she was already out the door. Sighing, he looked at Hooch. "Well, at least she's going to bring up the idea of the Ball to the rest of the staff."


	5. It's out in the open now

Stumbling out of the floo, Harry dusted himself off, only to be knocked to the floor when Rolanda tumbled out after him laughing. Great, not only was He drunk, so was Rolanda! Wasn't she meant to be the one who could handle their alcohol? Sighing, Harry let his head fall backwards onto the floor of the Weasley's lounge room and waited. When Hooch finally calmed down, she lifted her head and looked at Harry's bright green eyes with a small smile. Leaning forward, she quickly pecked him on the lips and giggled like a school girl.

"You're a good friend Harry." She said and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "I've only ever had one friend like you before, and she was killed in the first war." She said sadly, closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and rubbed small comforting circles on her back. Whispering words in her ear trying to soothe her, he didn't hear the five sets of heavy footsteps on the many levels of stairs heading down towards them. When Rolanda looked up, she smiled gratefully at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Harry. You don't know what you mean to me."

Harry went to reply, but didn't get the chance as someone cleared their throat. Both of the people on the floor turned their head to see, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly and George standing in front of the stairs, all looking shocked at seeing their friend and 'adopted' son sprawled out on the floor with one of his former professors lying on top of him, whispering how much he meant to her. Hermione smiled at the pair as she knew that they were just close friends, but Ginny looked like she wanted to hex the flying instructor into the middle of next week, while Ron starred at them with his mouth hanging open. Hermione reached out and gently closed his mouth, and looked at Molly. If looks could kill, Hooch would have been a pile of ashes. Harry looked at George and was shocked to see hurt clearly written on his face.

Rolanda untangled herself from Harry and stood up, brushing off her robes before extending her hand to help Harry off the floor. When Harry was standing next to her, she looked over the group, skipping Molly, and stopped at the look of hurt George was sending Harry. Smiling brightly, she leaned in towards Harry and whispered in his ear. Whatever she said to him, caused him to stare at her opened mouthed.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Molly and Ginny screeched at the same time.

Everybody in the room jumped at the sudden outburst from the two women. Hermione through a panicked look at them, how were they going to get out of this one? You see, no one besides Hermione, McGonagall - although Hermione didn't know about Minerva knowing - Rolanda, Remus and Tonks knew that Harry was gay. Molly still believed that her youngest, Ginny, was going to marry him and give her lots of little grandchildren, just like she believed Ron was going to marry Hermione.

Rolanda looked at Harry slightly, nudging him gently with her elbow so he would look at her. When he did, she winked with an evil smile tugging at her lips. Looking back at Molly, Ginny and the group behind them, she wrapped her left arm around Harry's waist and pulled him against her side, in return Harry snaked his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. Glad that Harry was playing along, she smiled sweetly.

"Well Molly, Ginevra," She looked down at Harry, "Harry and I are together." She finished and looked at the short plump woman.

"How long has, _this_," She gestured between the two, "been going on for?"

Hooch rolled her head from side to side. "Umm, half way through Harry's sixth year." She said, remembering when she had started seeing Harry less like a student and more as a friend. Half way through Harry's sixth year, Rolanda had found him circling the Quidditch pitch in the middle of the night. When she had finally gotten him to come down, she asked why he was riding his broom in the middle of the night. All he said was that he had needed someplace to think and relax. That was when the two had first started to talk, and later on Harry had opened up to her about the Dursley's and about being gay. Now they were like family, in every sense of the word, besides blood.

"Nearly three years!" Molly shouted out in shock.

Ginny snarled at Hooch and pulled out her wand. Wand at the ready, she aimed for Rolanda. "Reducto!"

Harry pulled out his wand. "Protego!"

They shouted at the same time. Hermione whipped out her wand and cast a quick and silent shield around the group before the curse could rebound off Harry's shield and hit them. It rebounded off the shield and hit the one around the group before rebounding off that one and hitting the large fireplace, causing brick to fly everywhere.

"Bloody Hell Ginny! They're joking! They're only friends!" Hermione yelled at her friend. Everybody in the group looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Rolling her eyes, she glared at the two friends. "Tell them."

Rolanda let go of Harry and smiled. "Yeah, 'Mione's right, Harry and I are only friends. Like I would date Harry." She said seriously.

"Hey!" Harry said loudly and elbowed her in the ribs.

Hooch chuckled and draped her arm over his shoulders. "You know I would date you if I wasn't a lesbian Harry."

Everybody snapped their eyes to look at Hooch. The Weasley children had suspected that their Flying instructor was into girls, but they had never known for sure. Molly, on the other hand, wasn't taking everything so well.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" She screamed and pointed to the door. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T YOU EVER STEP FOOT IN IT AGAIN!"

Harry looked at Molly angrily. "What's wrong with being gay, Mrs Weasley?"

"Those kind of people are vile and disgusting." She opened her arms and waved Harry over to her. "Harry come here, get away from her."

Hermione looked at Molly with teary eyes and watched as Harry stood up straighter. "I am one of _those _people Mrs Weasley. If Holly leaves, so do I." He said in a determined voice, not noticing that he had called her by her nickname.

Molly gaped at him, as did the rest of the family. Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to the two. "So do I, for I am one as well." She said in a trembling voice.

Rolanda wrapped her arm around the girl hesitantly, but once she felt her relax into her hold, she pulled her against her side protectively. "I think it's time we head home." She said and headed towards the door.

George watched as she led them to the door and reached out to open it. "Wait, I'm coming to." He said and joined them.


	6. Home

Rolanda, Harry and George waited for Hermione next to the large iron gates of Hogwarts. When they saw that she had stopped vomiting, Rolanda stepped over to her and wrapped her cloak around her small frame while rubbing soothing circles on her back. The poor dear never could handle side along apparate. When the girl stood up straight, she moved her arm so it was around her shoulders.

"Feeling better?"

Hermione nodded her head with a small moan. "Slightly." She answered as she pulled the Silvery-Blue cloak tighter around her.

Rolanda watched as the girl pulled the cloak tighter around herself and looked over at Harry and George. Both were rubbing their hands up and down their arms to try and stay warm. "Maybe I should have let you grab a jumper before leaving. Oh well, time for us to go inside and warm up. When we get to my rooms, we'll have a hot chocolate." She said and tapped her wand on the gates to open them.

The three nodded in agreement and slowly walked up the pathway to the castle, Rolanda with her arm still around Hermione's shoulders. When they reached the large oak doors, Rolanda pushed them open and walked inside with the two boys following. What she didn't notice was the tall figure watching her closely from a window high above them, with nothing less than pure anger.

Hermione looked around her as she walked with Hooch. The halls were decorated with tinsel and ball-balls. It wasn't overly done like it had always been with Professor Dumbledore, but it was under done either. It was just the right amount, but something seemed to have changed as they walked past the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistresses office. It seemed as if all the happiness was being pushed away with anger and hurt. Had something happened to Minerva?

Hermione shook her head at the silliness of it. Minerva was a strong witch; she could take care of herself. Soon they came to a portrait of a witch on a broomstick, just hovering in the centre. "Hello Rolanda, I see you've brought company." She said in an amused tone.

Harry couched to get the attention of the witch in the portrait and smiled at her. "Good evening Chelsea."

"Oh, hello Harry dear. I didn't see you there. And who is this beside you, hmm?" She asked, arching her thin black eyebrow.

Harry blushed and looked down. "This is George. George, this is Chelsea. She guards Holly's private quarters."

"Nice to meet you." George said kindly.

"You too." She looked back at Hooch and smiled. "So who is your little friend here?"

"This is Hermione. She's just a friend." Rolanda said, stressing the word friend.

Chelsea smiled again. "Okay dear. What's the password?"

"Hot Chocolate."

Chelsea smiled and opened the door to allow them to enter. "I don't want to hear too much laughter, otherwise I'm going to come in and break up this little party." She said sternly, but with a bright smile, showing that she was only messing around with them a bit. She seriously would come in if they were too loud for her to fall asleep.

Hermione looked around the large room and smiled. There was a large sofa in front of the fire place as well as two smaller ones on both ends of the large one with a small glass coffee table in the centre of a Blue rug. Hooch led the three teenagers down a small hallway that had three doors.

"I'm sorry to say that I only have one spare room. So two of you are going to have to share." She said and looked at the boys.

Harry looked up at George and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll share with George." He said as nonchalant as possible.

Hermione smirked at him and turned back to look at Rolanda. "Where am I to sleep, Rolanda?"

Hooch looked down to hide her flushed cheeks. "In my room. I'll sleep on the sofa."

Hermione frowned. "We're both adults here, I'm sure we can share a bed." Hooch looked like she was about to protest so she held up her hand. "I'm sure we can share the bed Rolanda." She said, closing the subject.

Hooch nodded her head. "Harry, some of your spare clothes are still in the closet in the spare room." Harry nodded his head and gestured for George to follow him into the room. "Now for you 'Mione dear, let's see if I can find you some clothes that fit you." She said and pulled her into her bedroom.

She pulled her over to the large bed and sat her down, before she walked over to the walk in closet. While Hooch was away, Hermione to the time to look around the spacious room. The bed looked as if it was made out of Blue Gum with carvings of lovely little roses winding around the posts. The thick quilt was made from blue silk with silver stitching. Looking over in the corner of the room, a large painting hung from the wall with a beautiful gold frame. Inside the painting was a young woman who looked to be about the age of 23 or 24. Her hair was a nice shade of red that looked gold in some light and her eyes were a bright Blue. The lady in the painting didn't move, so it was a muggle painting.

"That was Amanda. She was my best friend, much like Harry is." Rolanda said from her spot from the open doorway.

Hermione looked at her. "Was?"

Hooch nodded her head sadly and walked over to Hermione with a pair of green three quarter pants and a loose top. "She died in the first war against Voldemort. She was a strong witch, but Lucious Malfoy was stronger."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said softly.

Rolanda shook her head and smiled. "Don't be. She died doing what she loved."

"Fighting?"

Hooch laughed. "No, taunting Slytherins." She said as she handed the girl the clothes to change into. "The bathrooms just through that door." She said pointing to the door that was near the painting.

Hermione nodded her head and walked into the room. A few minutes later she came out to see Rolanda pulling a grey tank top on, covering her smooth creamy back. Stifling a gasp, Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

Hooch turned around slightly and smiled at her. "Would you like a hot chocolate now 'Mione?" She asked as she pulled the shirt down fully.

"Ah...sure." She said with a light blush colouring her cheeks.

Rolanda chuckled at the nervous girl and walked over to the door, only to outright laugh when she heard her cough when she saw that she was only wearing her Black silk knickers with the tank top. Smiling, she opened the door and walked out into the living area where the boys were sitting talking. They both looked up and smiled as she walked out and sat down on the sofa directly in front of the fireplace.

Georges smile turned into a gasp as he realized that Hooch was only wearing a top and knickers. Looking away quickly, he didn't notice the amused look on Harry's face. When he looked up again, he noticed that Hooch was sitting on the side closes to Harry with her legs tucked up and under her, while Hermione was sitting the same beside her.

Smiling, he leant forward and picked up one of the mugs of Hot Chocolate that appeared on the table. Once everyone was settled and holding their own mug of Chocolate, they started talking about what to do the next day. Harry suggested going down to the quiditch pitch and teaching Hermione how to play, but Hermione didn't think that was a good idea, so she suggested that they go for a swim in the black lake. Everyone agreed and drank the rest of their drink.

After finishing her drink, Rolanda stood up and said that they should be heading to bed. Harry and George nodded and walked into the spare room after saying good night to the girls. Hooch walked to the door and opened it, before realizing that Hermione wasn't following her. She turned around and saw that she was asleep on the couch. She smiled at the sight and walked back over to her. Bending down slightly, she slid her arms around her shoulders and underneath her knees and picked her up as gently as she could.

Slowly she made her way to her bedroom and layed the girl down on the right side of the bed under the quilt. Walking around to the other side of the bed, she slid under the covers herself and whispers a soft 'Nox' and fell asleep.


	7. Breakfast and Hurt

Hermione waited with George for Harry and Rolanda to finish getting dressed in the living area. Smiling slightly as Harry walked out in his favourite pair of Black skinny jeans and Green T-shirt, Hermione sighed as the door to Hooch's room stayed closed. Sighing again, she leant back into the chair and listened half-heartedly to the boy's conversation.

Finally the door opened and out walked Hooch wearing a pair of black skin tight three quarter pants and a dark blue long sleeve shirt that was only buttoned up in the middle, allowing everyone to see the silver one-piece underneath. She smiled at them and placed her hands on her hips. "Are we all ready to go have breakfast?"

Hermione and George gaped at her, but it was Hermione who spoke up. "You're going to breakfast dressed like that?" She asked disbelievingly.

Hooch frowned and looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?"

Harry laughed and stood up. "Nothing's wrong Holly. Let's go get some breakfast." He said with a bright smile.

Holly smiled and extended her arm out for Harry to take. When he looped his through it and started walking towards the door, George stood up in his faded jeans and orange shirt and held his hand out for Hermione to take. She smiled up at him and slipped her small hand into his and walked out after the giggling pair in front of them.

On the way to the Great Hall, Hermione started to grow nervous. Minerva would be sitting at the same table, and when she was going to walk in, she was going to be disgusted with her and not look at her. She slowed down as she drew nearer to the door, trying to hold the tears at bay.

Rolanda turned around as Harry and George opened the double doors and stopped at the look Hermione was sending her. Her bottom lip was trembling and she had tears pooling in her eyes. She quickly walked back to her and looped her arm through her's and gently tugged her into the room, while she spoke cheerfully. "Come on dear. No time for dawdling. After breakfast you and I are going for a swim."

"What about Harry and George?" Hermione asked as she was guided up the centre isle and up the staff table.

Minerva looked up at the sound of Rolanda's cheerful words. She scowled into her coffee as she led the young woman up to the tabled and sat her down in the chair next to her.

"Them too. She said and pulled out a chair for her sit down in. "Here you go `Mione."

"Thank you."

Hooch smiled at her and sat down in the chair next to her. The familiar feeling of House Elf magic tickled her skin as the food appeared in front of her and everyone else at the table. She piled her plate and Hermione's with bacon, eggs, sausages and two pieces of toast along with a class of fresh orange juice.

Half way through eating heir breakfast, an owl flew in through the window and landed in front of George. He reached out and plucked the letter from the owl and turned it over to see who it was from as the owl took flight again. He gasped as he realized who it was from and what it was.

Before Harry or anyone could ask what was wrong, the letter opened it self and started to read its contents very loudly. "George Weasley! How dare you walk out on your family for those vile people! I demand you come home this instant! You should be ashamed of yourself for even talking to them!" The howler finished and tore itself up, scattering pieces of itself over his breakfast.

George looked at the pile of parchment in front of him with tears streaming down his pale face. "George?" Harry asked as he placed his hand on his arm. George ripped his arm away from the touch and pushed away from the table, causing the chair to fall backwards. He ran from the table and out the double doors before anyone else could say anything.

Hermione blinked a couple of times hold back the tears, Molly's words causing more pain then any curse or hex could. She reached over the empty chair beside her and grasped Harry's arm. "Go after him Harry." She whispered.

Harry was up and running to the door before she was even finished speaking. He only paused long enough to open the large doors enough to slip through before he continued running after the distraught twin. Hermione sighed and straightened herself up and looked back down at her food.

"Once he sees that their perfect for each other, they'll be happy." Rolanda said as she watched after her young friend.

"At least one of us well be." Hermione whispered to herself and pushed her food away from her. She stood up and tucked her chair in. "I'll see you at the black lake, Rolanda." She said and started to walk away.

Hooch looked at her before she quickly pushed her plate away from her and stood up. "`Mione, wait." She called and pushed her chair in.

Hermione paused at the end of the table and waited for Rolanda to catch up, not looking anywhere besides at the doors that would allow her escape to outside where Minerva wasn't. When Hooch was standing beside her, she started walking again, this time with her arm through Rolanda's and her head on her shoulder.

Before they exited the room, Hooch felt the atmosphere around them change. It became thick with anger and jealousy. She smirked to herself and pulled the girl closer as she led her out the doors and to the black lake.


	8. A quick dip

Harry sprinted after George, but as he rounded the corner he saw him turn, he had disappeared. Frowning, he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good." He whispered.

Ink started to spread over the parchment and form outlines of Hogwarts. He looked over the map and saw that George was on the seventh floor. He stuffed the map back into his pocket and took off after him.

Hermione walked out of the castle with Rolanda and headed towards the Black Lake. When they reached the large tree that was hanging over the edge of the water, she sat down on a flat stone and looked out over the water. Things were going from bad to worse. First she and her friends had to leave the burrow because Molly was insecure about gays, then she was forced to stay in the same castle as Minerva and then Harry and George were dancing around each other. Things couldn't get much worse. Could they?

Sighing, Hermione stood up and transfigured her top into a strapless bikini top and her shorts into matching bottoms. Rolanda stood watching the young lady think. She had to get her to realize that Minerva felt the same way. She had already started to try and make Minerva jealous, but it was going to take a lot more than just holding her close. Smiling evilly at the plane that was forming inside her dark mind, she turned to look out at the lake.

"So 'Mione, want to go for a dip while we wait for the boys?" She asked as she stepped out of her pants and slipped out of her top.

"Sure." Hermione replied, but waited until Hooch walked forward and dived under the water. Slowly she followed and dived under the water. When she came back up, her hair was plastered to her face. She ducked under again and slung her head back when she surfaced again.

Hooch watched as the girl flipped her hair back. It was one of the most alluring sights she had ever seen. No, she belonged to Minerva. She shook her head and smiled as the girl looked at her. Suddenly a large deer came galloping towards her. Knowing that it was Harry's patronus, she frowned. Had something happened?

"McG's on her way down to the lake, I think she's in her cat form." Harry's voice whispered in her ear.

Smirking again, she looked back up at the castle. There, in the corner of her eye, she saw a streak of silver dash under a bush. Chuckling inwards, she shook her head. _Oh Minerva. _She thought. Looking at Hermione, she swam over to her and circled around her.

"How do you feel about a little game?" She asked as she trailed her fingers around her back, gently hooking them under the clip of her bikini top.

"Depends on what it is Rolanda." Hermione answered with a smirk of her own. She knew what Hooch was doing, and she was already acting.

"Well, I was thinking about..." She spoke, undoing the top. "Taking your top." She said and swam off with it in her hand.

Hermione gasped in fake surprise. She covered herself, and shrieked. "Rolanda! Give me that back!"

Hooch laughed and shook her head. "What do I get out of it?" She called back.

Hermione smirked and cocked her head to the side. "Your swim-suite back" She said as it appeared in her hand.

Rolanda gasped and looked down at herself. "That's not fair Hermione! I only had a one piece!" She yelled.

Hermione laughed and swam towards her. "Do I get my top back?" She asked when she was right in front of her.

Hooch smirked and leant forward. "What if I want to keep it?" She stage whispered.

Hermione looked at her. Where had that come from? Shaking her head, she smiled back at her. "I don't think that will happen. That is my favourite top. I would very much like to have it back please." She asked in a sweet voice, batting her eye lashes.

The flying instructor smiled at her wickedly. She quickly banished the garment to her room and swam backwards. "That's not going to happen my dear." She said with a chuckle.

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "And why not?" She asked as she slowly swam closer to her.

"Because I no longer hold such item."

"I don't believe you." Hermione lunged at her and pushed her under the water.

What she didn't expect was that Hooch would grip her bottoms and pull them down her legs. When she came back up, she held them out of the water and waved them around. "Now we're both got nothing on." She said very cheerfully.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at her. "That's not playing fairly you know."

"Neither was taking my bathing suite, but you did." She flashed a smirk at her and banished the bottoms to her rooms like she did with the top.

Hermione arched her eyebrow again, but smiled at her. She swam back close to the shore to where she could stand up, but not expose herself. Quickly she slipped into Hooch's one piece and tied it up. Smiling back at her, she walked out of the lake and up to where her clothes were laying.

Hooch smirked to herself. That was too easy. She glanced at the bush that she knew Minerva was hiding under and saw the tip of her tail twitching. Boy was she going to get it after this was over. Shaking her head, she looked back at Hermione.

"Well, since you're wearing my swimmers, could you be a nice person and throw me my pants and shirt?" She asked, already knowing the answer from the smiled that was directed at her.

"Nope, I don't think I will."

Rolling her eyes for hell of it, she concentrated on her magic and brought Hermione's bikini set back to her hands. Letting out a breath, she looked down at the material in her hand. It was a bright red. Pulling a face, she slipped into the bottoms. When she went to do the top up, Harry and George walked down to sit next to Hermione.

"Why is Holly in there by herself?" Harry asked as he sat down next to his friend.

Hermione smirked. "She's naked." She answered and looked at him. His mouth hung open and snapped his neck to look at his friend who was still in the water.

Finally doing the clip up in the back of the top, she adjusted it till it was in place. Looking down at herself, she pulled another face. Red was not her colour. Slowly she swan to the bank and stood up in front of everybody, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, 'bout time you two got here." She said with a bright smile.

Hermione gaped at her. That was her swim-suite she was wearing. Hers. Not cool. "Hey, that's my suite." She said and stood up.

Hooch smiled and slowly turned around. "I like it. Don't you?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder.

Harry looked at her still in shock. Shaking his head, he spoke. "Why are you wearing 'Mione's suite?"

"She took mine, and put it on. I was left in nothing, so I brought hers back and put it on." She explained as she sat down beside him. "Besides," She leant closer and whispered in his ear. "Minerva's just under that bush over there." She said and discreetly pointed to the bush.

"Oh, okay." He said, understanding. He smiled at her and glanced at the shrub. He could just make out the form of a cat. He looked back at her and smirked. She was so going to get it when this was over.

Hermione watched as the two spoke in hushed tones. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they were together. Laughing softly, she shook her head just as her stomach decided to let out a loud growl.

Hooch heard it and stood up. "I think it's time we head back up to the castle and have some lunch."

Everybody nodded and stood up. Hooch bent down and picked up her shirt and pants, but instead of putting them on, she only pulled her shirt over her shoulders. Slowly they made their way up the pathway to the castle. "After lunch I have to go to a meeting. It should only take about twenty minutes or so." Hooch said, catching sight of a certain tabby cat dashing up the hill.

"Do you think she's going to bring it up?" Harry asked, knowing full well that Holly would know what he's talking about.

"She will." She answered as she held the door open.


	9. Lunch and a Meeting

Lunch was not something Hermione was looking forward to. She didn't want to face Minerva, but she knew that she had to eat otherwise Harry would annoy her about it. Silently, she followed Hooch and Harry with George beside her. When they came to the doors to the Great Hall, she looked up to see that Rolanda had stopped walking and was looking at her.

"What?" She asked as she watched her look her over.

Rolanda smiled. "I love my suite on you. Silver's definitely your colour. You should wear it more often."

Hermione glanced down, hiding the blush that was no doubt covering her cheeks. "Thanks."

Rolanda laughed softly and pulled out her wand. Muttering a spell under her breath. Smirking at her handy work, she slipped her wand back in the hidden pocket of her shirt. She watched as the girl looked down at the transfigured bathing suite. She had changed it into a light silver satin dress that ended mid-thigh. It was pulled in tight around her waist and was low cut in the front. It hugged her perfectly, but it was left a fare bit to the imagination of the on looker.

Hermione looked up at after looking over the wonderful dress. "Thank you Rolanda." She said honestly.

Holly smiled at her and held out her arm for her to take. Without thinking about it, Hermione threaded her arm through Hooch's and walked the centre isle to the three steps to the head table. Again, Rolanda pulled out her seat for her and sat down next to her.

After a long and silent meal, Minerva stood up and addressed the staff. "The meeting will begin in five minutes." She said and walked away without looking at anyone.

In five minutes, everyone from the staff left the table to go to the meeting. Harry, George, Hermione and Rolanda were the last ones to be sitting at the table. Slowly Hooch pushed her chair out and stood, stretching her back.

"Well, I better get going. Minerva will have a fit if I'm late to another meeting. It should only be twenty to thirty minutes before I'm back. So, I'll see you in my quarters soon." She said, and rushed out of the room, hoping to make it to the staff room in under a minute.

The three watched as their ex-flying instructor rushed from the Great Hall. After a minute, Harry stood as well. "Come on; let's go to Holly's room."

Agreeing, Hermione and George stood up and silently made their way to Rolanda's rooms, lost in their own thoughts. Once entering the room, they all sat down in separate seats, not once speaking to each other.

* * *

**25 Minutes later**

* * *

Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes! Running through the halls of Hogwarts at full speed, Rolanda ran up to the portrait guarding her rooms, shouting the password as she drew closer. When the portrait swung open, she ran in, not stopping at al.

"THERE'S GOING TO BE A CHRISTMAS BALL!"


	10. It started in

After Rolanda burst through the door to her quarters, shouting at the top of her lungs that there was going to be a Christmas Ball. Harry stood up and squee'd. Causing Hermione and George to crack up laughing at the very girly scream. Ro laughed along with them before growing serious again.

"You know what this means, don't you?" She asked, looking straight at Harry.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes. We don't have much time. Is it going to be on Christmas Eve?" Rolanda nodded and watched as Harry got lost deep in thought.

Hermione watched questioningly at Harry and Ro. "What what means?"

Hooch looked at Hermione, thinking quickly. "That we have to go shopping!"  
Hermione internally groaned and hung her head. She hated shopping with a passion. For the Yule Ball in their fourth year, she had gotten Lavender to pick out her dress for her. She looked up at Hooch and tried to smile. "When do we go?"  
"We leave now; we only have today and tomorrow morning after all."

Hermione resided herself to the fact that she was most likely going to be shopping for the rest of the day. She nodded her head and stood up. "I'll go and get my purse." She said and walked into the bedroom she was sharing with Rolanda.

After she left, Hooch turned back to Harry just as he spoke. "You guys go ahead; I need to talk to some of the Professors."

Hooch nodded in understanding. He was going to bring them in on the plan. She looked at George and thought for a quick second. "Why don't we bring George in on it?" She suggested.

Harry looked at her and nodded his head. "Yes, that could help."  
"What could help?" Hermione asked as she closed the door behind her, caring a small silver purse.

"I need to talk to some of the Professors. George is going to be helping me find them." Harry said truthfully.

Hermione nodded and looked at Hooch. "I'm ready."  
Holly grinned. "Excellent! Let's go."  
Hermione sighed and followed her out of the room and prayed to whatever god was out there that they would find the robes as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Holly's rooms – 5 minutes later**

* * *

George watched as Harry paced in front of his seat, lost in thought. Every once and a while he would mumbled something about Flickwick doing something, or asking Sprout something. After listening for long enough he stood up and took hold of Harry's shoulders, spinning him around to face him. "Harry."  
Harry looked up at George and stopped breathing. Why hadn't he ever noticed how bright George's eyes were? His gaze flicked to his mouth before back up to look into his eyes again. "George." He whispered, slowly leaning forward.  
George gradually leant in, closing his eyes as he felt Harry's breath tickle his face. Bit by bit they grew closer, until they were only a hairs breath apart. Just as lips were about to touch, a loud knock echoed through the room. The pair jumped back from each other and blushed. Harry walked to the door and opened it. Not expecting to see Minerva on the other side.

"Ahh, hi."

"Good afternoon Pot-Harry." McGonagall responded. "Is Madam Hooch here?"  
Harry smiled, but bit the inside of her cheek to stop it from showing. "No, she and Hermione just left to go shopping for Robes for the Yule Ball tomorrow. Hermione hates shopping, but Holly loves it." He whispered as if it was a big secret. Minerva stiffened slightly but that was the only reaction he got from spilling the beans. Disappointed in the lack of reaction, Harry pushed further. "If I know Holly, she'll be forcing 'Mione into every dress in the shops. Walking in and out of the changing room, 'helping' her with the dresses and all." He said with a sarcastic eye roll.

This time he got a much stronger response. Minerva's face flushed red with anger and her knuckles turned white from clenching them so tightly by her sides. "I think she likes her." He added, but then shook his head. "Would you like me to tell her to drop by your office to talk to you?"

Minerva unclenched her hands and shook her head. "No, it wasn't important. I'll talk to her tomorrow." She said softly, before turning around and heading back to her office.

Harry watched her walk away. He shouldn't have pushed so hard. But he had to make sure she did feel the same way for Hermione. Otherwise this whole plan was pointless.

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

* * *

Hooch dragged Hermione into the twelfth shop that day. All the others didn't have what Rolanda 'had in mind' for her. She dearly hoped this shop did, because it was the last one in the small village. She followed her around the shop until she saw a dark red dress on the other side of the shop. She walked over to it and stared in awe. It was dark red with gold glitter over it. The sleeves were long and pointed, the neck line deep and curved, but the back was bare.  
Ro walked up beside her and smiled. "Perfect. We'll take it."

* * *

**Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry closed the door quietly and leant his forehead against the wood. He had just hurt one of his friends. Why did he push it that far? He knew that she loved Hermione, so why did he say that she was interested in her? Sighing, he pushed himself off the door and turned around. George was standing there watching him.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"Yeah. Yeah…I'm fine." He said sadly.

"Are you sure?"  
Harry nodded his head. "Yeah, but Minerva's not." He sighed.

George frowned. "What's wrong with McGonagall?"

Harry shook his head. "Let me explain something to you George." Harry led George to the sofa in front of the fire and sat down. "In third year…"

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

* * *

Hooch and Hermione walked down the street of Hogsmeade, heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Rolanda was telling Hermione about the time that Flickwick had been stuck to the ceiling by a miss aimed sticking charm. "No, honestly. It took us three days to get him down!" Hermione howled at the image of her old Professor stuck to the ceiling. "He was not happy at being stuck there. I tell you that. Once he was down, he conquered birds to chase who ever laughed at him for being stuck up there. The only person who wasn't chased was Minerva."

Hermione stiffened at the mention of Minerva, and stopped laughing. She tried to cover it by taking a mouthful of her butterbeer, but it didn't work, Hooch noticed and she placed her own drink down on the table.

"Hermione, do you want to talk about it?" Rolanda asked concerned.

Hermione looked up at her. "A-About what?"

"Hermione, I know you love her. I only want to help." She said and reached across the table to grab hold of her hand.

"I-It started in third year…"


	11. She's a Professor!

Harry shook his head. "Let me explain something to you George." And led George to the sofa in front of the fire and sat down. "In third year, I started noticing that Hermione wasn't acting like herself. She was jumpy, especially around Ron and I. After the first Hogsmeade trip, I found Hermione sitting out under the tree near the lake, muttering to herself."

He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out over the quidditch pitch. "She was telling herself that she didn't like her. That she _couldn't _love her. I didn't know who she was talking about at first, but then she said that it was wrong to fall for a Professor and stood up. She stood up so quickly I nearly fell over. When she turned around, she lost all colour and stared at me, until she finally asked how much I'd heard."

Harry sighed and walked back over to the couch. "I couldn't lie to her so I said everything. She passed out right there. I had to carry her into the castle. On the way to the Common Room, Hermione woke up and told me to put her down. When I did, she came close to falling over. I caught her, but just as she was righting herself, Minerva came around the corner and surprised us. Hermione passed out straight away when she saw her and I knew who she was in love with."

* * *

_**Third year**_

* * *

"_What is going on here?" McGonagall's asked, staring at the two in the middle of the corridor._

_Harry and Hermione looked up at their head of house. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but before he could ménage a single sound, Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out again. Harry reached out again and caught her before she could hit the ground again. He thanked the past two years of Quidditch for his quick reflexes.  
"Miss Granger!" Minerva rushed forward and stood in front of the pair. She looked her over and noticed for the first time the dark rings under eyes and pale complexion. "We have to take her to the Hospital Wing." She said, not looking up from Hermione's pale face._

_Harry looked down at his unconscious friend then up at his Professor. "Yes Professor." He crouched down and scooped her up into his arms. Standing up straight, he was shocked at how light she was compared to the first time he carried her._

_McGonagall arched her eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. She walked beside Harry as he walked to the Hospital Wing. Half way there, Hermione started to wake and groaned. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Harry._

"_Was it a dream?" She asked almost silently. Harry smiled sadly down at his best friend and shook his head. "Let me go! Let me go, now! You don't have to pretend, just let me go!" She shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks._

* * *

**Three Broomsticks**

* * *

"So I started screaming for him to let me go and that he didn't have to pretend to be my friend anymore. He didn't listen to me of course, when does he?" Hermione drank the mouthful of her butter beer and looked down into the empty glass. "He didn't let me go, but held on tightly even though I was scratching at his arms. He had to yell over my screams so I could hear him. He was yelling that it didn't matter, that he would never leave over something like that. He then said that he'd still love me no matter what." Hermione looked up at Hooch and smiled brightly. "Harry was always standing up for me. He was always on my side when Ron and I got into a fight and he always supported me when I wanted to do something." Hermione stopped speaking as Rosmerta brought over two more glasses of butter beer.

"Thank you." Hooch said as Rosmerta walked away. Once she was out of ear shot, she turned back to Hermione, signalling for her to continue.

"Anyway, after I calmed down, I realized that we weren't alone. Min-Minerva was standing there watching me."

* * *

_**Third year**_

* * *

"_Miss Granger, are you alright?" Minerva asked as she stepped directly in front of Hermione's line of sight._

_Hermione stood there staring at her head of house as if she had just called her a mudblood. She watched in fear as she walked towards her. Her brain was telling her to run, and to not turn back. But her legs wouldn't move. They felt like lead. She looked around her for a way to escape, but Harry was holding her where she was standing and Minerva was blocking the only way._

"_Miss Granger?"_

"_P-Pro-Professor?"_

"_We have to take you to the Hospital Wing." She said gently._

_Hermione shook her head so fast, the world started to spin. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a great gulp of air. When she opened her eyes again, Minerva was reaching out to her. She flinched back violently and turned into Harry, burying her head in his shoulder. "I d-don't need to go to the hospital wing P-Professor. H-Harry's with me." She looked up at Harry with teary eyes. "Right?" She asked, almost pleading._

_Harry nodded his head. "Right."_

_Hermione smiled for the first time and hugged Harry tightly. Harry looked over her shoulder to say that he had everything under control, and that he'd take care of her to his Professor, but her expression stopped him. She looked like she had just lost her puppy. The unmistakable hurt and sadness was shining through the icy exterior, but it was quickly covered up when McGonagall noticed Harry staring at her. She looked at him for a second, then nodded her head and walked back down the corridor to her office._

_Hermione watched over Harry's shoulder as Minerva walked down the corridor without looking back. 'She could never love me.' She thought and pulled back from Harry, wiping away the last tears on her cheek. "Thank you, Harry."_

_Harry smiled and brushed away the loose curl. "You're welcome Hermione."_

* * *

**Holly's Rooms**

* * *

"After Minerva left us, I walked her into an empty classroom and sat her down." Harry explained. "I asked her why she didn't tell me, and she said that she thought I would leave her. That I'd hate her for what she was. I told her that it didn't matter to me, that she was still Hermione. She was so happy when I said that. After she jumped up and hugged me, I asked her to explain to me why she felt it was wrong to fall in love with McGonagall." Harry stopped talking and looked away from George.

"Did she, explain I mean." George asked after five minutes silence.

"Oh, she explained. Sort-of. She kind of mumbled most of it, but I got the main part. She had been brought up in a Christian family. They don't like gays and she was worried about what her parents would say. But, she was also worried about how the Professor would feel about her if she found out. She didn't really care about the age difference, or that she was her Professor. Just about how she would react."

Harry looked back at George with a smile. "She never has really cared what people think of her, but when it came to Minerva, she always wanted to be perfect."

He chuckled, and shook his head. "Anyway, a few days later, I watched Minerva to see how she acted around Hermione. At first, she treated her like a normal student, but after about one week, she started too acted different. You wouldn't notice it unless you were looking for it you see. She was touching her more frequently, talking to her more and standing a lot closer than normal. Once when she was quizzing us, I finished early and looked up. She was staring off into space. I thought she was thinking, but then I followed her line of sight. She was staring at Hermione. I knew straight away that the Professor like Hermione, but I wasn't sure she loved her. Now I do. So you see. We need to help them get together."


	12. Breakdowns and Recruites

"…So you see. We have to help them get together." Harry finished telling George.

George nodded his head in understanding. They did have to help them get together. "What do we do?"

Harry smiled and leant forward slightly. "Holly and I decided that if we could get Minerva to throw a Yule Ball to celebrate the first year without Voldemort, we could get them together."

George lifted his eyebrow. "And how, are we going to get them together?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and leant back in his chair. "Don't know. We've just been winging it so far. But we know that they love each other. All we need to do is get them to admit it to the other."

"How do you know McGonagall loves Hermione?"

"I noticed the way she looked at 'Mione in class or in the Great Hall when she thought no body was looking and I knew she liked her. But today, I pushed, and I knew she loved her." Harry sighed and looked away. "I pushed her to hard though. I may have done more harm than good by telling her what I did." He said softly, looking into the fire.

George took hold of his hand and turned him to face him. "What did you say Harry?"

"I implied that Ro would be 'helping' Hermione with trying on dresses and that she might like Hermione. You should've seen her reaction." He shook his head. "At first she looked angry at the idea of Ro touching Hermione, but then I pushed it further and it looked like she just lost everything. I-I shouldn't have done it. I could have found out some other way." Harry hiccup as he supressed his tears.

George pulled him into a hug and softly whispered into his ear, as if he was calming a child. "Now you listen here Harry Potter. It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done and there's nothing you can do now. To say sorry, you are going to get Hermione and Minerva together and you're going to do it at the Ball tomorrow night. Do you understand?" He felt Harry nod into his chest. "Good, because now we have to go see Sprout and Flickwick about helping us."

Instead of getting up straight away, Harry tightened his grip around George's waist. "No, not yet."

George looked down at the mess of black hair and smiled. "Okay Harry." He relaxed back into the couch and sighed happily.

* * *

**Flickwicks Office – 10 Minutes Later**

* * *

George and Harry walked down the hallway to Professor Flickwicks new office. After Minerva had become Headmistress, he had become Deputy Headmaster, which meant he now had a larger office. Knocking on the door, they waited until they heard the high 'Come in.' before entering. Once the door was shut, Flickwick looked up from his work and smiled up at the two boys.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Well Professor, we're here to ask if you could help us with something." Harry started.

Flickwick laid his quill down and folded his hands in front of him. "And what do you need help with?"

Harry looked at George before he looked his old Professor in the eye. "To get Minerva and Hermione together." He declared.

Flickwick's eyes went wide and Harry began to worry that they'd pop out of his head if they grew any larger. Slowly Flickwick blinked. Once, twice, thrice. When it seemed to have sunk in, he looked up at the boys with a large smile. "What do I have to do?"

Harry and George smiled wildly before describing what they wanted him to do. When they were done, Flickwick was nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes that could work. I'll start right away. Just tell me when to do it tomorrow and I'll be ready.

The pair nodded before they said goodbye to the small wizard and went in search for Professor Sprout.

* * *

**Headmistress's Office**

* * *

Minerva paced around the large area in front of her desk. One minute she was sad that she was right about Hermione being confused, but then she felt angry at Rolanda for doing this to her. She knew how she felt about the girl. So why was she doing it? She continued pacing back and forth, a war of emotions battling for freedom inside of her. She stopped for a second to look out the window over the Black Lake. Without warning, she lost her grasp on her anger and flung her hand out, clearing her desk of everything. When that did nothing to sate her anger, she turned to the rest of the trinkets in the office and pushed her magic out. One after the other, items cracked before exploding.

Watching from above, Albus sat in his chair and watched as his best friend lost control. Very rarely had he ever seen her this enraged, the last time being when he had left Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. But even then it wasn't this bad. Silently, he watched as the objects in the room exploded and imploded on themselves under the force of her magic. Most of the items in the room had been there long before he was Headmaster, and now close to all of them resembled dust. When she finally let her arms drop back to her sides, he leant closer to the edge of his portrait.

"What has caused you so much pain, my dear?" He asked in a soft voice.

Minerva turned to face her lifelong friend with tears rolling down her cheeks. "My heart." She whispered before crumbling to the ground.

* * *

**Greenhouse Two**

* * *

Pomona Sprout looked up from the little Mandrakes in front of her at the clearing of the throat from the entrance of the greenhouse. At seeing Harry and George, she left her work and walked over to them, removing her earmuffs as she went. When she was standing in front of the boys, she smiled. "What brings you two here?"

Harry smiled back at her. "We've come to ask for your help."

Sprout nodded her head. "Okay, what do you need help with?" She asked as she walked over to her desk.

"Getting Minerva and Hermione together."

Pomona stoped walking and turned around to face the boys. "Getting Minerva and Miss Granger together?" The boys nodded once. "Okay. What do you need me to do?" She asked as she sat down.

Harry smiled brightly and launched into explaining his plan to Sprout. At the end she smiled and stood up. "I'll see what I can do. It should be ready in time."

Harry smiled again and shook her hand. "Thank you Professor."

Sprout waved her hand and chuckled. "Be off with you. I need to finish with the Mandrakes before I start on what you want."

Again Harry smiled, but walked out with George at his side. When they entered the castle again, they felt a strong wave of magic wash over them. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. At the moment, nothing could bring their cheery mood down. They were so much closer to getting the two together for anything to matter.

* * *

**Entrance Hall - 3 hours later**

* * *

Hermione entered the main hall of the castle and waited for Hooch to catch up. She was talking to…a tree? Hermione rolled her eyes and staggered back out to the flying instructor. They were drunk. Well, more precisely, Hooch was drunk; Hermione was not as nearly as drunk as her. She tripped over the loose rocks of the pathway, but righted herself before she could fall over. She cautiously made her way to Hooch and looped her arm through hers, dragging her towards the castle. She pushed open the doors and pushed Ro in.

Rolanda landed on the cold floor with a small _oof_. She looked up at the sound of laughter and saw Hermione standing over her. She held out her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes again and grasped Hooch's hand, ready to pull her up, only to be pulled down on to the ground next to the silver haired witch. She glared at her, which only made her laugh harder than before.

Minerva walked down the corridor to the entrance hall. She had a meeting with the Minister of Magic in five minutes and she still needed to apparate to London. When she came to the corner of the hallway she paused. Was that laughter? She slowly peeked around the corner, only to stumble back when she saw Hermione lying next to Rolanda laughing. She blinked back the unwanted tears and tried to even out her breathing again. She had only just cleaned herself up from her breakdown in her office earlier; she didn't need to start crying again. Once it was under control, she looked around the corner again and saw that the two witches were gone. She sighed once before she walked down the hallway, pushing all thoughts of the girl from her mind.

Hermione supressed her laughter as long as she could before she fell back down next to Hooch and held her sides as she laughed uncontrollably. After a few minutes of laughing herself to tears, she stood up and offered her hand to Rolanda again. When the older witch took hold of it, she hauled her to her feet and smiled happily at her. She felt more relaxed around her now that she had told her about her feelings for Minerva. When Hooch smiled back, she looped her arms through hers and headed towards her quarters to get ready for dinner in the Great Hall in just under an hour.


	13. Tomorrow Ends All Pain

Minerva apparated in front of the great iron gates of Hogwarts with a loud _CRACK_. She had just come from the meeting with the Minister of Magic and was feeling drained, physically and emotionally. With a sigh, she waved open the gates and made her way up to the great castle on top of the hill. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and go to sleep, but she knew she had to show up to dinner or Poppy would come looking for her and demand an explanation. An explanation she didn't want to give. Once she reached the main entrance, she paused and took a deep breath to help compose herself, after all, it wouldn't do for the Headmistress to walk around the castle looking like she was about to break into a million pieces. With her back straight and head held high, she made her way to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

**After Dinner**

* * *

After dinner, Harry walked beside Hermione back to Holly's rooms, trying to get details of what her dress look liked. "Come on 'Mione. I can help you with your hair if I know what it looks like." He pestered.

"No." Hermione answered, she wanted him to be surprised when he saw her.

"Please…" He continued, jumping in front of her, clasping his hands together as if he was about to pray.

Hermione looked down at him and paused before answering. "No." And continued walking.

Harry shot up and walked in front of her again, this time walking backwards. "At least let me know what colour."

Hermione arched her eyebrow at him. "Fine, it's red."

Harry smirked. "Gryffindor red?"

"Blood red."

Harry paused in his walking and stared at his best friend as she continued to walk past him. Shaking his head, he turned around and ran to catch up with her, ignoring the laughs coming from the pair behind them. As he walked beside Hermione, silently now, he started turning over ideas in his head. If he could get Hermione and Minerva to dance together, then the rest would be up to Filius and Pomana to handle. Smiling evilly, he walked into Hooch's rooms after everyone else. Tomorrow night was going to be fun, but first he needed to bring Holly and George in on the rest of plan.

While Hermione was changing, Harry sat down and explained to the other two what he needed them to do. First he would need them to 'kick' him out of Holly's rooms from pestering Hermione and then he would go and see a certain ebony haired witch and talk to her. Before he could go into more detail on how they should act, Hermione walked out of Hooch's bedroom and sat down with a silent yawn. Rolanda smiled at the cuteness of it and stood up. "Come on Hermione, you should go to bed. We've had a big day." She said, holding her hand out for her to take.

Hermione took the offered hand and stood up ungracefully. "Yeah, probably. Night Harry. Night George."

"Night 'Mione." Harry called.

"Sweet dreams Hermione." George called out as they walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Harry turned back to face George and smiled. "We should be getting to bed as well."

George smiled and stood up. "Yeah, come on."

With that, both of them walked into the second bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Rolanda's Bedroom**

* * *

Lying in under the soft warm silk blanket, Hermione stared up at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep, but her brain wouldn't stop thinking about how weird it felt to be sleeping next to Rolanda. Not that she didn't trust her, it was just that she only wanted to share a bed with one witch and that witch didn't want to share a bed with her. Sighing, she rolled on to her side and looked out at the window. The moon was shining bright that night, casting a silvery glow over everything in Holly's rooms. Sighing again, she closed her eyes, but couldn't fall asleep.

"What's troubling you Hermione?" Rolanda asked quietly.

Hermione rolled onto her back and turned her head to see that Hooch had rolled over to face her. Offering a weak smile, she shook her head. "I just can't stop thinking."

"Is it about Minerva?"

Hermione snorted. "When isn't it about her." She sighed again. "I just can't stop thinking about how she's going to react tomorrow night. I'm worried, scared and nervous at the same time. I just don't know what to do." She said with a single tear escaping.

Rolanda pulled Hermione into a half embrace and softly whispered. "You don't have anything to worry about 'Mione. She won't do anything to hurt you, trust me on this."

Nodding, Hermione closed her eyes and stopped thinking about what could happen and fell asleep.

Hooch looked down and smiled sadly at the girl next to her. "After tomorrow night Hermione, you'll never have to deal with a broken heart again." She whispered, looking up at the portrait of Amanda. "Not like I."


	14. Preperations

**Rolanda's Rooms**

* * *

Harry was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire with George behind him. He was waiting for Hermione to walk out in her dress so he could start acting his part and end up getting kicked out of the rooms for 'pestering' Hermione. Five minutes later, Hermione walked out of the bedroom in the blood red dress. Harry let out a gasp at the sight. She looked wonderful in it. Smiling, he stood up and circled around her once, before nodding his approval. "You did well Hermione. If I put your hair up, and use natural colours for your makeup you'll look like a princess." He said out loud, though on the inside he was trying to figure out how to adjust his plans slightly so everything fit together.

Hermione blushed at Harry's approval and looked down at the floor. When she looked up again, George was signalling for her to twirl around. She blushed again and slowly twirled on the spot, allowing him to see the rest of the dress. After she stopped, the door to the bedroom opened again and out came Rolanda in a pair of black dress pants that hugged her hips and a silver silk blouse with the first two buttons undone.

Harry looked her over and smiled. Rolanda would never wear a dress if she could help it. Nodding at her, he turned back to Hermione and started fiddling with her hair, pilling it on top of her head, and then letting it fall down before rolling it up into a messy twist. After the third time of styling it, Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing.

"Harry, you can stop now. Rolanda has already said she would help me with my hair _and _makeup." Hermione said, with a hint of amusement under her tone.

Harry dropped her hair and stepped in front of her with an expression that he hoped looked like shock. "What? But I…I mean…" He trailed off and looked at Hooch, before huffing and crossing his arms. "Fine." He pouted.

Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Next time you can help me." She promised.

Harry nodded but still pouted. Hermione sighed and turned to look at Holly. "Can't we…"

"No." She cut in. "And to make sure he doesn't come and give up tips, he can go and see if any of the other professors need any help setting up." She said, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry allowed his mouth to drop, but then snapped it shut. "Fine. Send me a patronus when you're done Holly." He said and turned on his heel. He walked out of the room and fast as he could and shut the door behind him, finally letting the smile show. The plan was well on its way.

* * *

**Headmistress's Office**

* * *

Minerva passed in front of her desk once again. It was just over an hour before the ball was scheduled to start and she didn't want to go to the ball because Hermione would be there, no doubt on the arm of Hooch. But she was the Headmistress of the school hosting the ball, so she had to go. She turned back around and paced the length of her desk. Well, since she had to go, what was she going to wear? She couldn't just go in her everyday robes, but all of her other dress robes, not that she owned more than two, weren't in her wardrobe because the elves had taken them to be washed for some reason. She twisted back around sharply and walked up the winding metal staircase into her private rooms and straight over to her closet. Opening the doors, she flipped through the robes and discarded everyone. With a growl, she walked back down the staircase sat down in her chair behind her desk, holding her head in her hand.

Just as she was about to stand up and go and pick out a set of robes, a knock on the door made her sit up straighter. "Come in."

The door eased open and Harry's head popped around the edge. He looked like he was checking to make sure no one else was in the office besides her. Once he was done looking around, he stepped around the door and silently closed it behind him. He walked up to the front of her desk confidently and stopped. He looked her over and frowned slightly. "Why aren't you getting ready for the Ball McG?" He asked curiously.

Minerva arched her thin eyebrow at the question. "There is more than enough time for me to be suitably dressed for this evenings celebrations Mr. Pot…" She stopped at the glare she got. "Harry."

Harry nodded and sunk into one of the chairs with a sigh. "Good." He said.

Minerva watched him for a few minutes waiting for him to speak again, but he didn't. Clearing her throat, she sat up straighter. "Is there a reason you came here Harry?"

Harry looked up at her from his slouched position in the chair for a minute. "Yep." He said and went back to staring out the window.

"And that would be…"

"Oh! This." He said excitedly and stood up. He pulled out a small box from the pockets of his pants and placed it on her desk in front of her.

Looking down at the small box, Minerva thought to herself. _'What the…' _Before she could ask what it was, Harry waved his wand over it. Slowly it started to expand until it covered a third of her desk. She looked up at Harry questioningly.

"Something for tonight." He said and then pulled something else out of his pocket, this time he hesitated before handing the box over. "I think these will be familiar to you. But, please be careful with them anyway." He said in a soft voice.

Minerva took the box from Harry's grasp and cautiously opened the lid. Inside was a pair of dark red ruby tear drop earrings and matching hair clip. The same pair that she had given to Lily Evans. She looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Harry, I can't take these." She said holding them out for him to take back.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Of course you can. It feels right that you have them. Besides, they match with that." He said pointing to the larger box on the desk.

Minerva looked back down at the box in mild surprise. She had completely forgotten that it was there. When she looked up again, Harry was already opening the door. "Harry…"

Harry turned around and smiled once more. "Wear your hair down." Was all he said before walking out of her office.

Minerva smiled faintly and looked back down at the box in front of her. Placing the earrings and clip aside, she undid the ribbon around the box and lifted the lid. She inhaled sharply at its contents. A custom made gown. She carefully picked it up at the shoulders and allowed it to fall gracefully down. The shoulders of the dress were cut off, so the top of the dress would cut straight across her chest, one arm to the other. She smiled again as she realised that if she wore it, it would be high enough to hide the faint scars on her chest. She looked the dress over and couldn't stop the tear from rolling down her cheek. She folded the dress up delicately and placed it on top of the lid as she saw a piece of parchment sitting in the box. Unfolding it, she read over Harry's writing.

_This dress is a gift, so don't even think about giving it back McGonagall.  
Enjoy it._

_Harry._

_PS: Don't forget, hair down._

Minerva smiled again and slipped the note into the top draw of her desk. When she looked back up, she caught sight of the time and gasped. She only had just under an hour left to get ready. Standing up, she placed the dress back in the box and picked up the second box, taking them with her as she walked up the staircase into her rooms.

* * *

**Hallways**

* * *

Harry didn't rush back to Rolanda's rooms, instead he took his time. He didn't really have to do much to get ready for the Ball after all, all he had to do was get changed into his shirt and pants and he was done. As he walked past the Great Hall, he looked in and stopped in his tracks. It was beautifully decorated. A large pine tree was in the corner covered with silver ball-balls and tinsel; the ceiling had been charmed so snow could fall, but before the snow made it half way, it turned into glitter. Instead of the four house tables, small two and four seat tables were placed around the room, creating a more intimate setting. Smiling, he turned back around and started walking towards Holly's room once again. But half way there, he saw Professor Flitwick and Sprout talking over a plant that looked like…mistletoe. Again he smiled and continued walking.

This plan was defiantly going to work.


	15. Help and Explanations

**Rolanda's Rooms**

* * *

Hermione sat in front of Rolanda's dutches nervously. Her makeup was complete and it looked good, better than good and now all that had to be done was her hair. But that wasn't what she was nervous about. No what she was nervous about was that fact that Minerva was going to be there. With a sigh, she allowed her shoulders to relax and look at her reflection more closely. She needed to do her hair up in a French twist, but without Harry there to help her, she wouldn't be able to hold it in place and pin it at the same time. She thought about asking Rolanda, but she had been called for some help with the decorations and she didn't know when she would return. With another sigh, she pushed herself up off the small stool in front of the mirror and walked to the door to the lounge room, where George was sitting by himself. George was sitting in front of the fireplace with a book on dancing. Smiling, she stepped out further and cleared her throat softly.

Looking up, George blushed at seeing Hermione standing there smiling knowingly at him. "H-Hey."

"Hi yourself. Doing a bit of revising before the ball?" She asked as she sat down next to him, taking the book from his hands.

Again he blushed. "Yeah, I don't really know how to dance and I thought I would try and…" He trailed off from his rambling as Hermione placed her hand on his arm.

"I know." She looked down at the book and smiled as an idea came to her. "How about I give you a quick lesson on dancing and you help me with my hair?"

George smiled. "That would be great Hermione! But, I don't think I'm going to be much help with your hair." He said thoughtfully.

"All you need to do is hold it in place for a few seconds while I put the pins in."

George nodded his head and stood up. "Okay, but don't get up me if I drop it." He laughed.

Hermione laughed along with him and walked back into Hooch's bedroom. Sitting down on the stool again, she instructed George to stand behind her. Once he was in place, she started twisting her hair into a semi tight French twist like Harry had shown her. "Okay, now hold this as it is and I'll slip the pins in."

George did as he was told and held Hermione's hair where it was as carefully as he could without dropping it. He watched as Hermione picked up two short metal things and one longer one. The long one was slipped into place down the back of her head and hidden underneath her thick hair, while the two smaller ones were put in sideways where the hair curled under itself. Pulling his hands away slowly, he smiled at Hermione's reflection at seeing it hold and not fall out. Before he could say anything, Hermione stood up and smiled at him. "We have twenty minutes before the Ball starts. I think we have enough time to be able to get you dancing like a pro."

George smiled nervously at her and allowed her to lead him back into the lounge room where she moved all the furniture out of the way with a flick of her wand. She moved to stand in the centre of the space and turned to face him. "Do you intend to lead?"

George nodded his head unsurely. Hermione smiled and held her hand out for him to take. When he didn't move, she rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of his. She pulled him in front of her and placed his hand on her waist. "If you're going to lead, you need to place your right hand on his waist, and hold his left in your right." She explained, taking hold of his hand in her own. When he nodded, she continued. "So now you step forward with your left foot, then your right."

Fifteen minutes later, George was twirling Hermione around in a circle around the room as if he had been dancing his whole life. On the last twirl, he dipped her and pulled her back up into a hug. "Thank you Hermione!"

Hermione laughed and hugged him back. "It was no problem George. I'd do anything to make you and Harry happy." She said, pulling back from the hug. When she saw his blush, she smiled even wider. "Come on Romeo, we should start heading down."

Nodding, George turned around and picked up his cloak and followed Hermione to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Harry just reaching out to open it. "Hello Harry. What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Just decided to take a walk. Are you two leaving? All I need to do is get changed."

Hermione smiled and nodded along with George. "Sure, but hurry up."

Harry smiled at her again and rushed into his room to change. While they were waiting, Hermione watched George as he fidgeted and smiled. It wasn't that long later when Harry walked out of his room dressed in his black dress pants and dark blue shirt. He smiled at the two in front of him and gestured for them to walk out. When he turned back around to close the door, he noticed for the first time that the furniture was pushed up against the wall and wondered why. Half way there, Harry broke off from the group and walk in the direction of a certain woman's office with only George noticing.

* * *

**Headmistress's Office**

* * *

Minerva walked down the stairs to her office at the sound of her floo activating. As she walked down the staircase, she saw the Weasley family step out one by one. First was Molly, then Fred, Ron, Ginny and finally Arthur. Once she was off the last step, Molly turned and smiled at her.

"Minerva! Thank you for letting us use your floo. I still don't feel comfortable apparating." Molly said with a hint of fear.

Minerva nodded. "That's alright Molly." She went to go on but there was a knock on her door. "Excuse me."

Molly nodded her head and watched as Minerva turned towards the door. But before she could reach it, it opened and in stepped Harry. "Mr. Po-Harry. Is there a reason for this visit?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry laughed at her dry humour and smiled as he closed the door. "Hey, I just came to check to make sure…" He trailed off as he saw the Molly standing behind her. He turned his head and looked Minerva in the eye and continued on like nothing made him pause. "To see if you were doing as instructed." He finished with a smile.

Minerva frowned at his tense smile. She stepped forward and steered him away from the group. "Is there something you need to tell me Mr. Potter?" She asked, making it clear that she wanted an answer.

Harry looked Minerva in the eye and gave her a rundown of what happened the few nights ago at the Burrow. At the end of his explanation, Minerva was standing as stiff as a board with an unreadable expression.

Harry reached out and touched her arm slightly. "Minerva, it's alright." Minerva looked into Harry's eyes and nodded her head once, causing Harry to relax. "Good. Now I do believe it's time for the Ball to start." He said with a smile. Holding out his arm, he smiled even wider. "Shall we?"

Minerva blushed slightly but couldn't help but smile at his actions. "Very well. Just let me collect the earrings." She said and walked back to her desk. She picked up the small box from the top of her desk and opened it. She quickly put the tear drop earrings in and replaced the lid, once more lying it down on the desk. As she walked past the Weasley family, she stopped in front of Molly and looked her in the eye. "I am very disappointed in you Molly." She said and walked up to Harry.

Harry held the door open for Minerva and closed it without looking back. Stopping beside the Headmistress, he smiled and held out his arm again. "Shall we?"

Looking down at the young man beside her, Minerva smiled fully. It was a night to be free. "We shall." She laughed.

Harry laughed along with her and led the tall witch towards her future.


	16. Dancing Under Mistletoe

**Great Hall**

* * *

Hermione and George entered the large hall and were both surprised to see that it was already crowded with so many witches and wizards. At the opposite side of the room from the band, Hagrid stood with Olympe chatting freely, while Professor Sprout was talking with the small Charms Professor not far away from the two giants. Hermione looked up at the ceiling and couldn't help but smile as the clear starry night. When she looked down again, she laughed at seeing that the house elves had moved the portrait of Dumbledore to the back wall so he could see the dance floor. As she walked with George to one of the clear tables, she continued to take in the details. How the fake snow glittered as it fell, and then turned into silver glitter before it reached the floor. How the large Christmas tree in the corner swayed, even though there was no breeze and how George stiffened in his seat as the side door opened and in walked the rest of his family.

George watched as his family walked in, all smiling and waving at various people and couldn't help but wish that he was over there with them. Just as he was about to turn away from the scene, his twin looked up and caught sight of him. Without thinking about it, he stood up and only took a single step forward before he was pulled into a bear hug from Fred. When he pulled back, he couldn't help but smile at the large smile his accomplice of many years had on.

"It's good to see you Forge."

George nodded his head in agreement. "Same here Gred."

Soon enough they were engrossed in a conversation with each other and Hermione. But before long, a nervous voice filled the relaxed atmosphere surround them. "H-Hermione. Can I talk to you, please?"

Hermione turned around in her seat to see Ronald standing not far from her. Looking back to Fred and George, she noticed Fred's encouraging smile and turned back to face Ron. "Sure." With that, she stood up and walked beside Ron. After a few minutes silence, Hermione stopped walking and took hold of his arm. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about Ronald?"

Ron looked up with the tips of his ears turning red. "IjustahwantedtosaythatIdontc are." He rushed.

Hermione frowned at the jumble of word that flew out of his mouth. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, Ronald looked Hermione in the eye. "I just want you to know that I don't care." He said calmly.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione threw herself into his arms and half sobbed, half laughed. "Oh Ron." Feeling his arms move around her in an awkward fashion, she held on to him for a few seconds more before pulling away with a bright smile.

Taking another deep breath, he looked at her and bowed slight at the waist. "Would you like to dance Hermione?"

Not knowing what to say, Hermione smiled and allowed him to lead her out on to the dance floor where he lead her around in a small circle. While they were dancing, they didn't notice the main doors to the hall open, or see the two people walk in and stop at seeing them smiling and laughing together. Instead they continued to dance around in a circle as they talked about the years they had spent together getting into trouble, whether they wanted to or not. No, they didn't see that the woman on the young man's arm slouched and brush her hand across her cheek.

Harry watched as two of his best friends danced together without a care. With a happy sigh, he spoke in a soft whisper. "It looks like they finally made up."

Minerva looked down at Harry with a slight frown. "What do you mean Harry?" She asked just as quietly.

"Ron loves Hermione," Minerva couldn't help but stiffen and look back towards the pair. "Like a sister and even if Molly doesn't like it, nothing would keep him from her." He continued on not noticing Minerva's reaction. Turning to look at her, he smiled. "Would you care to dance?"

Minerva looked down at the young man and thought for a second. The last time she had danced, was in his fourth year when he had been entered into the stupid contest. Nodding, she allowed him to lead her to the centre of the floor and spin her around as if they had been dancing together for years. While they were dancing, Harry twirled her around in a smaller circle suddenly, causing her new dress to flare up around her ankles, showing off her black heels that had blood red soles. As Harry spun her under his arm, Minerva laughed as she noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and were watching them dance.

As she was being pulled back in, her bright green eyes connected with dark mocha ones that shone brightly with hurt and sadness. Not wanting to see anymore, she broke the contact and turned back to continue with Harry until the band finished playing. Before she could step back, the band started playing another song, and Harry continued to guide her around the floor. Soon enough, the rest of the dancers started dancing once again, including Hermione and George. They passed each other twice before they bumped into the other, causing the men to let go of the women.

George looked into Harry's bright green eyes and smiled. "Would you like to dance, Harry?" He asked with a small bow from the waist.

Harry blushed and nodded his head shyly, before George swept him up into an embrace and moving them away from the two women. Twirling around the floor, George smiled down at Harry and pulled him closer, whispering in his ear. "How much longer do you think?"

Harry rested his head on his dance partner's shoulder and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Not long, the Professor should be ready to cast the spell soon." Nodding, George fell quiet and continued to dance around the floor without a care.

Minerva watched as Harry was carried away by George and could help but smile at the pair. Shaking her head, she turned around and looked at the young lady beside her. "It seems we just lost our partner's."

Hermione stood frozen at being so close to Minerva. She slowly turned her head to look up at the tall witch and gasped at seeing her smile. Hearing her beloved Professor speak to her, she could only nod her head, not trusting herself to speak.

Smiling again, Minerva held out her hand. "Care to dance, Miss Granger?"

Again, Hermione could only nod.

Taking the young woman into her arms, Minerva slowly led them into a waltz. At first she could feel that Hermione was tense, but as she gracefully twirled them around for a second time, she felt her relaxing. Looking down, she was surprised to see, even for a second, unguarded love shining in those dark brown eyes. Blinking, she looked again and could find it, but felt Hermione tensing up again. Without thinking about it, Minerva pulled her closer and moved her left hand more securely around her waist with a soft sigh.

"Hermione." She whispered softly, almost like a caress.

Hermione looked up into her emerald eyes and felt her own mist over with tears. "Headmistress."

Minerva slowed their dancing until they came to a standstill in the centre of the floor, staring into young witches' eyes, not noticing the golden light above their head. For minutes they stared into each other's eyes. Before long, Hermione looked away and stepped back slightly. "Thank you for the dance, Headmistress."

As Hermione moved back, Minerva finally noticed the large branch of mistletoe floating above their heads. Smiling once again, she stepped forward and grasped Hermione's wrist gently. "Hermione." Looking up, Hermione was surprised to see Minerva standing so close to her. "Call me Minerva." The headmistress said before leaning forward and kissing her.

Hermione hesitated for a second before relaxing and replying to the light kiss. Pulling back slightly, Hermione stared up at her former Professor with a hint of a smile as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Minerva smiled at the rose tinted cheeks, knowing that her own cheeks were the same colour. Leaning forwards once more, she wrapped her arms around her waist and whispered in to her ear. "I love you so much Hermione."

With a grin that could light up the whole castle, Hermione threw her arms around Minerva's neck. "I love you too." She said and kissed her again, not noticing the five pairs of eyes on them.

Harry and George smiled as they watched them kiss for a second time, before turning to face the other. Slowly they moved closer to the other and shared their own first kiss.

Sprout and Flickwick looked at each other from separate sides of the room and shared a smile. Rolanda clapped silently as she watched her closest friends kiss the ones they loved and could help but allow a single tear to roll down her cheek.

Looking down from above, a pair of twinkling blue eyes took in the scene and smiled. _'Congratulations Tabby.'_

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
